The Adventures Of A New Huntress
by ToughFingers
Summary: Zandres Morrowstar desperately wants out of the life she has. She wants adventure. When her brother crosses the line she takes the chance to do something new. OC/OC Will be edited more as I write more. Also please ignore the Warcraft timeline, it has very little to do with the story and it's kind of all over the place.


**Hello to anyone that reads this. This is a story I've been thinking about writing for a long time so I had to rewrite a lot of it. It is not perfect, but any advice is good advice.**

Zandres Morrowstar was in Farsrider Retreat, right outside of her home city. She had been spending the day getting tips from some of the hunters there. They were all so kind and happily shared their knowledge of bows and training animals with her. Zandres hadn't realized she had spent the entire morning training until Joli Heartflow found her. Joli worked for the Morrowstar clan. She practically raised Zandres alongside her brother. "Your brother is looking for you Lady Zandres." "Yes, of course he is." Zandres said this as she took her last shot with her bow almost hitting a bullseye. She put her bow away and said her goodbyes to her fellow hunters and walked in the direction and Silvermoon with Joli walking a few steps behind her. "I've also told you a million times. You can call me just Zandres." "Of course, Lady just Zandres." Joli said with a sly smile. Zandres laughed fully at this. "That was awful." Zandres smiles at Joli and waits for her to catch up. She snakes her arm under Joli's and continues walking. "So, what does my brother want with me today?" "Well it is your birthday today. I'm sure he wants to talk to you about your coming of age party." "By 'coming of age party' you mean the party I have to get all dressed up for so my brother can show me off to all the suitors in Silvermoon. I think I'll skip that." "Oh, but you can't Miss. It has been a tradition in your family for decades." "Yes, well traditions are meant to be broken." As Zandres said this, they walked into Silvermoon city. It was bursting with colour and elves everywhere. Joli stopped and looked at Zandres "I have other business to attend. I will meet you back at home" "Okay, I'll see you later." As Zandres turns to leave, Joli reaches out and grabs her hand. "Listen Zandres." Zandres is surprised because Joli has never only called her by Lady or Miss "Your brother only wants the best for you. You are all he has left in the world. You were too young to remember when your parents passed on. He took it very hard. He only wants you to be safe." Zandres looks at Joli sadly. She knew that but that didn't change her feelings. Zandres gently pulls her hand away. She looks Joli in the eyes. "If he keeps holding on so tight, he's going to suffocate me." Zandres turns around and leaves Joli. She didn't mean to be so rude. Zandres loved Joli and her brother. They were her whole world but she was starting to feel trapped. She strolled through the Walk of Elders into Court of the Sun where her family home was.

Zandres walked into her home where she found her brother talking to Raldon Greatblade. Zandres had half a mind to turn around and get the hell out of here but Alas saw her before she could get out of there. Alas waved her to come over to where he and Raldon were. "Zandres, you've met Raldon before, haven't you?" "In passing." Zandres says sharply. Alas gives Zandres a look that means be nice. "Well it is very nice to meet you Lady Zandres." Raldon bows before her. Zandres tried her best not to scowl at the man in front of her. "Likewise. Nice to officially put a face to a name after all the stories I've heard about you." She said suggestively. She had heard stories of Raldon and how he like to woo women. The staff loved to talk and gossip. "Yes, my stories of valor do spread widely." Raldon looking to Alas "It was very nice speaking with you as always. I will see you tonight." Raldon turned back to Zandres "And you my Lady." Raldon left the siblings alone.

"You could try and be nicer to our guests." Alas turns to pour himself a drink. "You mean your guests." "We are family which mean my guests are our guests." He looks at Zandres in disgust. "What are you wearing dear sister?" Zandres looks at what she was wearing. A green leather vest and tight brown leather pants with her bright blond hair in a high pony-tail. "I was out in Farstrider with a few hunters." Alas sighs heavily. "I want to make a deal with you sister" Zandres looks at her brother waiting for him to finish. "I want you to be on your best behavior tonight, and in exchange..." "I want to do more training outside of Eversong woods." Zandres interrupts. Alas looks back at her sister with a look she had never seen on her brother before. Every time she had brought it up, he would either laugh and walk away or brush her off like he didn't hear her. This time was different, his face looked like a mix of worry and fear? "You do realize the deal you are making, yes? This means you will have to be perfect, you will speak with all the guests, you will dance with all the suitors that ask you and you cannot sneak away early" Zandres was surprised to say the least. She stared at her brother waiting for him to tell her she was joking. "Do we have a deal?" Zandres mentally shook herself out of herself out of her frozen state. "Do you realize the deal you're making brother? If I do everything you ask of me, I can leave?" Zandres couldn't believe what she was saying. "There will be conditions" Alas said "But we can talk about those if you can get through the night." Zandres finally understood her brother. He didn't think she could do this. Zandres had never been one for parties or get togethers. She had felt a ping of sadness her brother didn't believe in her to do this and if he didn't why was he pushing her so hard into a life she wasn't even good at. "Zandres, do we have a deal or not? I do have things I have to attend to." Zandres walked up to her brother and stuck out her hand to shake on it. Alas lifted his hand as well but before he did, he pulled his hand away. "One more thing, you are going to have to wear something I pick out for you. We Can't have you going to your party in that." Zandres didn't like the idea of wearing something she couldn't fight in but if it meant she could have the chance to get out of here. "Deal"

Later that night Zandres was standing in her room in front and a mirror looking at herself. The dress Alas was beautiful but if Zandres tried to run in it she would rip it for sure. She felt uncomfortable and exposed. Joli was there making sure the dress was perfect. "Come around here Miss and we will do your hair." Zandres had to pick up her dress to move anywhere, she walked across the room to sit in a chair with another mirror. "I'm so excited for you Lady Zandres, you will out shine everyone else at the party. I'm also very proud of you." Joli gushed. One of the only people she would miss would be Joli. "Thank you Joli, that means a lot to me." "I'm also happy you are starting to take your duties as Lady Morrowstar seriously." She had always been like a mother to Zandres with all the nagging that came with it. "As long as everything works out won't have anymore, I won't have to be Lady Morrowstar anymore." Zandres whispers to herself. Joli hears this but decides against saying anything.

Later that night Zandres is in her room trying to remain calm. She was nervous about tonight. What if she messes up and he brother takes away her last chance to get out? She hears someone knock on the door. "Come in" Zandres says walking towards the door. Joli walks through the door, she closes it and turns to Zandres. "Everyone is waiting Lady Zandres." Joli smiles "You look so beautiful, just like your mother." Zandres is slightly taken back by the statement. She hardly remembered what her mother had looked like. She looked over at the large portrait of her mother and father hanging in her room. She looked back at herself in the mirror. No matter how hard she stared she just couldn't see it. "Are you ready Miss?" Zandres looked over at Joli smiling at her. All Zandres could do is shake her head yes. Zandres followed Joli out of her room and down the hall, lifting her dress slightly as not to trip over herself. She could hear people chatting away downstairs. As she walked farther, she could see over the railing the amount of people that actually came. The entire room was filled with beautiful elves some even spilling out on to the terrace. As she approached the top of the stairs, she saw Leodan, the elf in charge of her estate and staff. Leodan bow at Zandres and she returned the favor. "Now introducing Lady Zandres Morrowstar" Leodan announced to the party. Everyone stopped talking and silence filled the room as they stared up at Zandres. Usually Zandres wouldn't let Leodan introduce her like that and she would sneak in through the kitchen, show her brother she had been there and sneak out the back. Now she only stared back at the crowd very unsure how-to procced. Leodan came to her side, took two steps down and held out his hand to Zandres. She was very thankful for his help and took his hand as he gracefully helped her down the stairs. When Zandres got to the bottom she found her brother waiting for her there. Alas took her hand and guided Zandres through the crowd. "I'm surprised you showed." Alas said grabbing a drink for himself and his sister. "Well we had a deal, did we not?" Zandres took the drink and took a large sip. Hopefully this wine will help me get through the night she thought. "Yes well, the night is very young." Alas smiled pointing to a young male elf who was walking towards them. Zandres had seen him around but could never remember his name. Zandres looked back at her brother but he was nowhere to be found. The elf, whose name she couldn't remember, bowed and asked if she would like to dance. Zandres placed her drink on the table next to her and agreed. She knew her brother was watching and she would not lose this bet.

Alas was standing in the middle of the crowd watching his baby sister. He grinned to himself while Zandres danced with someone, then another elf would ask to step in then another. It was all very humors to him. He knew Zandres wouldn't make it through the night and Zandres would have to stop asking to leave. He knew that if he could find the right elf to marry her to, she would be happy and stay in the city with him. He looked across the crowd until his eyes landed on the elf he was looking for, Raldon Greatblade. They both locked eyes and then they both looked Zandres asking to dance by yet another elf. Alas watched as Raldon moved through the crowd towards Zandres. "Excuse me sir." Alas looked away from his sister over to Joli. Of course, he knew it was Joli. They had practically spent their entire life's together. "Is everything okay, Joli?" Alas smiled at her. "Yes sir, it's just that..." She trailed off looking at the ground wondering how to word the question. Alas reached out and grabbed her arm. "Come, let us speak somewhere private." Alas quietly and gently guided Joli to the kitchen, giving his little sister one last look over his shoulder. When they arrived in the kitchen there wasn't a lot of people left. All the food was already cooked and waiting to be served. Alas let go of Joli's arm and turned towards her. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Joli was still nervous. "You can ask me anything Joli." Alas placed his hand on her shoulder. Joli took a deep breath. "Sir, I know that this is not my place to ask you what your plan is but... I am worried that you may be pushing Lady Zandres to much. If you push her too hard, she may start to push back." Alas quirked his eyebrow at her. "She might start? I think she's been pushing back for a long time now." "You know what I mean sir. I don't think it is good idea to tempt her with the idea that she can leave when you and I both know she can't." Alas still with his hand on Joli's shoulder moved it down to her forearm. "I know that but I do have a plan and you are just going to have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" Joli shook her head and very uncharacteristically responded "It better be a good plan." Alas laughed "It definitely is not but I am hoping it will work."

Zandres was dancing with another elf she did not know the name of. He was very sweet though and she didn't mind dancing with him. He was better than the one before who kept putting his hand far too low for her comfort. "Excuse me, may I have the next dance." Zandres and the elf she was dancing with both looked over at Raldon Greatblade. The elf looked almost defeated as he walked away and Raldon took his place. "How are you this fine evening Lady Morrowstar?" Raldon and Zandres danced gracefully across the dance floor. It almost seemed like people had stopped what they were doing just to watch the two of them dance. "I'm doing fine. I could complain but nobody would listen anyways." Zandres replied. Raldon laughed at this which surprised Zandres. "My dear you are Lady Morrowstar, if you wanted someone to listen to you complain you could make them listen." Zandres had never thought about that before. She never felt like he had control over her own life let alone other people. She shook her head slightly. "I don't want to make anyone do anything for me. I don't have a need to control peoples' lives." Zandres was starting to get pretty annoyed at Raldon attitude. Who did he think she was, some aristocrat who found it fun to play with other people's lives? Before Zandres could give him a piece of her mind she remembers the deal she had made with Alas. It's only one night, she thinks to herself, one night and you're free. "I have something to discuss with you my Lady. Do you think we could go out on the terrace and speak there?" Raldon had stopped dancing which made Zandres stop. "I guess there's no harm in it." Zandres replied. Thoughts wouldn't stop running through her mind. What was it that he wanted to ask her? She hoped it wasn't to join him for brunch the next day or something dumb like that. He took Zandres' hand and guided her outside onto the terrace and down some steps to the fountain in the backyard. Nobody from the party had come down this far so it was only the two of them out there. Zandres looked back at the house and couldn't see the doors they had left from as the terrace was blocking her view. When she looked back at Raldon he was kneeling down and looking at Zandres. "My Lady-" "What are you doing Raldon?" Zandres was freaking out in her head and she was sure it was showing on the outside too. "I would like to ask you, Lady Zandres Morrowstar, to become Lady Zandres Greatblade." Raldon looked almost like he was shining with pride. Zandres was speechless at first but then she was furious. "Did my brother put you up to this?" she asked as she pulled Raldon to his feet. "No, I came by today to ask him permission for your hand." Raldon looked confused. "I thought he would have told you." Zandres was starting to piece together her brother's plan but it didn't make sense he had never tried something so stupid before. So why now of all nights. Zandres turned on her heel and ran out of the backyard and onto the terrace. She swiftly moved through the crowd of people and up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't see her brother in the crowd and she was happy for that. She didn't want to see him. He had set her up, he knew she would either freak out or be forced to say yes just to get out but if she had said yes, she would have been stuck here. Her brother had thought he was so cleaver but he had pushed her too far this time. She pulled off her dress and threw it on the bed. She put on the clothes she had on before and grabbed her travel bag. She was getting out of this place, tonight.

Zandres knew the fastest way out of Eversong was the Orb of Translocation. Once she was in Tirisfal Glades it would be harder for Alas to find her. She had already gathered her things and all the money she had saved away. She had left her bow in Farstrider as her brother never let her have one in the house. I'll just have to buy a new one in the Undercity she thought to herself. Zandres had always dreamed of how she would escape this place but she never really thought about it like this. No goodbyes or tears shed, just anger towards her brother and even a little for Joli. She had to have known what her brother was up to. Zandres stood in front of the orb now, why had she felt so nervous. She had dreamed of this for so long. She took a step back contemplating if this was what she truly wanted. As she was thinking this a guard showed up. "Do you need any help miss?" Luckily it seemed that the guard didn't know who she was. "No thank you, I'm fine." She replied. Thankfully the guard seemed happy with what she had to say and walked out of the room. She had to move quickly. She took a deep breath and touched the orb. Next thing she knew she was in a completely different place. It seemed to be a courtyard of sorts but run down with the walls broken. She held her bag close to herself and walked into a bigger courtyard. It was late at night and it seemed like nobody was around. Was she lost? She thought to herself. She had never been to the Undercity before so she wasn't quite sure what to expect. As she started to doubt her decision, she saw a Warrior on a large dead looking horse pass her. He moved father in to the courtyard through a large open doorway. Zandres followed the Warrior hoping that he would lead her to the right place. As she entered through the doors, she saw a large throne in the middle of the room. Like everything else it was run down and broken in many places. She had heard stories from adventurers about the Forsaken. Like the blood elves they had a sad tale but they had made a life for themselves. She travelled farther down another hallway into another room where the Warrior was standing at a door. Beside him was this large abomination. Zandres had never seen one before but had heard stories. She carefully approached the Warrior. "Excuse me, sir?" The Warrior looked her way. "Is this the way to the Undercity." Zandres could not see the expression he was giving her because he was in full armor. "Yes, of course. Have you never been?" Zandres shook her head slowly. "Oh well welcome to the Undercity." The warrior took off his helm and showed that he was a Forsaken. Zandres looked at the Forsaken with confusion. "Is this it?" The forsaken let out a roar of laughter. "You really are new here. Come with me I'll show you." As he said this the doors opened and showed a large elevator. The warrior stepped inside and beckoned Zandres to follow. Zandres stood beside the warrior. "My name is Jairo Eldrin the amazing and great warrior at your service." Jairo extended his hand towards Zandres. "Zandres Morrowstar" They shook hands but Jairo looked like he was waiting for her to say more, when she didn't, he replied "No titles?" "Oh, um beginner huntress?" Zandres said. Jairo laughed at her again. "Well don't worry we can fix that. I remember when I had just started out on my adventures. Feels like just yesterday." Jairo stared off in the distance like he was remembering fond memories. Zandres was about to ask him about it when the doors of the elevators opened. Zandres gasped as they both stepped out. The city was quite large and bustling with not just forsaken but all sorts of races. "Welcome to the Undercity" Jairo exclaimed. "Where were ya looking to start?" "Well I'm not sure where to start, I guess. I left my bow at home so I'll need a new one. Then I want to start exploring the world." Zandres looked at Jairo with excitement. "Well let's start with your bow. I know a guy who can help you out." Jairo pointed in a direction and they started walking. "Ya know, I don't want to be telling ya what to do but if you want to start exploring, I think you might need some experience under your belt. If ya go around ya might end up inna' place you can't get yourself out of." Zandres thought about what the warrior was saying. Just as she was about to reply Jairo spoke first "Abigail! My main lady." Abigail smiled but didn't say anything back. "I need a beginner bow for my friend here." Jairo said pointing towards Zandres. Abigail pulled out a bow and placed in on the counter. With her hands she showed how much it would be. Zandres was distracted looking at the bow placed before her. It was much larger than what she was used to and it had spikes coming out the front. She lightly touched the spikes careful not to cut herself. "Just in case someone gets too close to ya." Jairo winked at her "Okay next stop the adventurer's best friend, the call-to-arms board. Jairo started walking away, "Hey don't I need to pay for this?" Zandres asked catching up to Jairo. "Don't worry about it, I got ya covered." "No, I can't let you do that. I have the money let me repay you." Zandres started to pull out her coin purse. Jairo placed his hand on Zandres "Ya can pay me back when your Zandres the great huntress like Lady Sylvanas Windrunner." Zandres laughed at this. "Are you sure?" "Of course, now look here." They were standing in front of a large board. "This board will let ya know where you need to go. So, there's the Northern Barrens and Azshara but you'd need to take a zeppelin out to Kamimdo, or ya can stay on this side of the world and fight here. There's the Ghostlands, you could help out your fellow elves." At this Zandres made a face. There was no way she was going there it was far too close to her brother. Jairo looked over at her and continued "Or you could go to Silverpine Forest and help my fellow Forsaken. It's in need of some serious help because of the Worgan that started showing up." Zandres thought about it for a moment. Jairo had helped her so much she wanted to repay him in some way and helping out his people seemed like the best way to do it right now. "I'll go to Silverpine Forest. It seems like my best choice." "And a good choice it is. I'll show you the way. It's not far from here." Jairo started moving in the direction they had come in from. "Are you sure? You've already helped me so much." "Ya worry too much kiddo, I've got some people I've been meaning to see out that way anyways. They got in the elevator just like before and walked out into the courtyard. Jairo summoned a large motorcycle with a side car. "Get in kid and we'll be there in no time." Jairo yelled over the roaring engine. Zandres had a huge smile on her face as she jumped into the side car and put on a pair of goggles Jairo had handed to her. "Hold on now" As Zandres and Jairo flew down the path towards Silverpine Forest; all she could think about was what her brother would say if he had seen her now.


End file.
